Heretofore, there has been known a projector that forms a color image on a screen by means of an image formation element by projecting light of a blue component, light of a red component and light of a green component onto the image formation element in a time-dividing manner (see, JP2013-101317A, for example).
The projector disclosed in JP2013-101317A includes a laser light source configured to emit blue light, a fluorescent member configured to generate fluorescence by being excited by the blue light, and a rotary reflective member (rotary wheel) disposed oblique to a light path of the laser light source. The rotary reflective member is provided with a first area configured to reflect light and a second area configured not to reflect light.
With this configuration, even when the laser light source emits laser light with high energy, the fluorescent member is irradiated with the laser light while the light paths are switched by the rotary reflective member, and thereby heat generation of optical constituents such as the fluorescent member can be reduced.